Happy Tree Friends
right|thumb|Fãs fazendo um cosplay RI-DÍ-[[CU-LO do desenho só porque é uma bosta! O Cuddles parece um rapper, o Lumpy parece a Petunia na forma Travesti, a Giggles tá... até que dá pra comer quebrar um só galho da árvore, e a Lammy... foi humilhada a coitada!]] thumb|right|Típico fã desse desenho. Se você gosta de animais fofinhos sendo mortos e mutilados das maneiras mais violentas, absurdas e toscas possíveis, você vai gostar de '''''Happy Tree Friends! Características do show thumb|Bonitinhos, fofinhos e horrivelmente errados!! Aqui nós temos um exemplo da [[Rule 34|Regra 34.]] thumb|left|Por falta de personagens femininas na série, o homossexualismo é muito presente. Happy Tree Friends é um desenho furry criado por furries para furries, com muita putaria, menstruação sangue, yaoi, yuri, hentai e lógico, furries. Os personagens são nada mais do que pequenos animaizinhos antropomórficos, parecidos que vieram de um programa gay infantil. Porém, o show é incrivelmente, extremamente, estupidamente violento, em que QUUUUUAAASE todos os episódios possuem mortes violentas, mutilações, tragédias, yaoi, yuri, hentai, furry, putaria, e um monte de lulz. Os personagens são TÃO frágeis, que eles conseguem ser mutilados por biscoitos de gengibre, abajures, ventiladores de plástico, balanços, escadas, papéis e outras coisas idiotas. Mesmo morrendo direto, umas 42 vezes por semana, eles sempre estão de volta em outros episódios, ilesos e sem saberem do sofrimento que experenciaram anteriormente,(Devia Existir um Grand Theft Auto de Happy Tree Friends! ja como eles nunca morrem!) como se nada tivesse acontecido. Muitos cientistas pesquisaram isso, e descobriram que um Tree Friend só morre pra sempre quando morre mais de 8000 vezes, e isso é novidade pra você. O desenho também serve como diversão/entretenimento e um tutorial para caçadores de animais silvestres. Personagens A maioria dos personagens possuem 2 enormes dentes de coelho (até os ursos e os gambás), narizes rosas em forma de coração e olhos com pupilas em forma de Pacman. Cada um tem sua própria personalidade (com exceção de Lumpy que não tem nenhuma e nunca vai ter), o que leva a destruição de vários lugares e mortes de personagens. Aqui há uma lista completa dos atuais personagens: Cuddles Um coelho amarelo que usas pantufas rosas de coelho e tem bochechas rosas. Quando Cuddles nasceu, era muito pobre, mas nem por isso foi dar o cu pro seu tio Pernalonga. O garoto é cheio de talentos e usa isso para ganhar dinheiro. Um dia, no cortiço, conheceu Nutty, e juntos cheiravam gatinhos e davam tapas na pantera. E através dele, ele conheceu Giggles, sua putinha rosa. Ele vive enrabado ela. Alguns fãs viciados em yaoi, dizem (ou pelo menos querem) que ele tem um caso com Toothy. Giggles A putona da série é uma tâmia rosa, com um laço rosa na cabeça, e uma marca rosa clara na testa que vai até o nariz (o rly?). Giggles é uma prostituta que fode simplesmente por querer, todo mundo parece gostar dela só por causa disso. Toothy Um castor roxo MACHO, com dentes separados e grandes pra caralho e sardas na cara. Ele é o personagem mais rejeitado da série, não tem personalidade nenhuma e é azarado pra cacete, o que faz com ele seja mais usado como figurante do que protagonista ou participante. Quando tem um papel maior em algum episódio, é pra sofrer duma bela de uma morte genérica e sem graça que podia ser encaixada em qualquer um dos personagens, ou seja, ele é o fracassado do mundo dos Tree Friends. Petunia Uma gambá azul com uma flor e uma seta na cabeça e que usa um desodorante de carro no pescoço para disfarçar seu cheiro de gambá na hora da ação. Ela não é tão safada quanto Giggles, mas mesmo assim ela se vira pra ganhar dinheiro. Ela é sempre homenageada por furries e é normalmente vista em fanarts de Hentai e yuri. Ela inclusive tem transtorno obsessivo-compulsivo, que é o famoso TOC. Ou seja, toda vez que ela vê sujeira, ela se mata. Flaky thumb|right|Cansada de ser confundida com macho ou [[hermafrodita, Flaky divulgou imagens de sua foda com Toothy. A vericidade da foto ainda é discutida pois muitos duvidam que Toothy comeria alguém, até mesmo Flaky.]] Uma porca-espinha vermelha, covarde e cheia de caspa, cujo gênero foi bastante discutido. Por quê? Porque é importante. Inclusive tem o maior número de fãs retardados. Ela foi bastante confundida com macho e hermafrodita por n00bs retardados, porque ela não tem cílios e nunca era vista de safadeza com os machos. Porém, o motivo da falta de cílios é porque ela não usa maquiagem por não estar no ramo de prostituição como as outras. E o motivo na qual ela nunca transava, é porque NINGUÉM ia querer transar com uma porca-ESPINHA, cheia de CASPA e COVARDE. Um dia, no site oficial de HTF, os criadores botaram claramente "fêmea" na descrição de gênero dela, e no vídeo oficial do episódio "Wingin' It", eles colocaram a descrição "Can Flaky overcome her fear of flying in time to land an out-of-control airplane?" (para os leigos, "her" é o pronome feminino em inglês) acabando oficialmente com o debate e confirmando que Flaky é do sexo feminino. Mas... Porém... Todavia... Entretanto... Entrementes... Eles finalmente perceberam que o debate sobre o gênero dela é ver fanboys se matando por uma coisa tão idiota que era umas das melhores coisas do show e voltaram atrás. Trocaram o "female" no site oficial por uma interrogação e botaram ela em dúvida sobre qual banheiro entrar em um dos episódios. Flippy thumb|right|[[Biafra|Voar, voar... subir, subir....]]thumb|Flippy também trabalha em filmes, êêêê! Um urso verde que lutou na Guerra do Vietnã, ou não. Se ele lutou, então ele é velho pra cacete. Ele é o personagem mais popular e mais querido por gurias retardadas simplesmente porque ele mata todo mundo em quase todo episódio que aparece. Às vezes ele mata alguns e raramente ele não mata ninguém. Em qualquer lugar que se vá, há comentários falando o quanto Flippy é foda mesmo quando ele não está presente ou quando o assunto tem nada a ver com Happy Tree Friends. Quando ele morre (o que é raro), 99% dos comentários são sobre "OH NAUM, FLIPPY MOREU, ISO EH TAUM IMCHUSTO, ELI TVIA MORER NUCNA!!11onze. Alguns até se referem a ele como "O Chuck Norris de HTF". Porém ele não é tão foda e macho como vocês podem ver. Flippy só é assim quando ele se lembra da guerra, tendo flashbacks e acreditando que está nela de novo e coloca o modo Rambo ligado. Quando isso não acontece, ele é um Tree Friend comum, mas bem comum. Voz fininha, sonhos afeminados (que já aparecerem em 2 episódios de verdade), e morre de maneiras idiotas e sangrentas. Pra não surtar, ele costuma usar pílulas demais, o que faz com ele tenha alucinações de seu lado mal do lado, e fique lutando com o ar. Ele inclusive vive sendo estuprado por fangirls, o que faz dele uma bicha. Disco Bear Urso de estimação do Disco Stu que também está preso na época dos discos, parente distante do Pedobear que constantemente tenta estuprar as garotas da série, e mesmo sendo rico pra caralho e supostamente um dançarino famoso, é tão falho que mesmo assim não consegue pegar ninguém. Tenta manter uma pose de machão e pegador, mas provavelmente apenas para esconder sua homossexualidade. Além disso, é um gordo velho já esquecido pelo tempo. Buddhist Monkey Buddhist Monkey é um macaquinho monge, o mais fudedor de todos. Ele não participa junto com os outros pra poupar cenário, ele também nem aparece muito. É só mais um peso morto do desenho. Ele nasceu em um templo budista. Orfão, cresceu dando o cu treinando kung-fu, e se tornou um guerreiro fodão. Ele adora fuder cuidar das florzinhas de seu jardim. Em todos os seus episódios ele luta com ninjas que são uma cópia barata dos ninjas do desenho do Jackie Chan, sim, aquele que coleciona tazos, e ele sempre vence no final. Depois de um tempo, o macaco cansou de comer suas florzinhas e conheceu uma puta paga que era uma panda e com quem tem um filho. Nutty Um esquilo verde super viciado em maconha doces ou qualquer coisa que contenha açúcar (põe açúcar em merda e ele come). Por causa disso, ele tem um olho preguiçoso que balança quando ele se move, está sempre rindo (às vezes por enquanto que está morrendo ou sofrendo) e anda pulando e rindo que nem um retardado mental. Ele inclusive tem doces grudados no corpo, que de tão maluco que é ele que acha que é roupa. Seu vício em doces é comparável ao vício de um nóia em crack, tanto que muita das mortes que sofre e causa são porque ele estava tentando comer doces. Handy Um castor carpinteiro laranja sem mãos (o quê?), com um capacete e cinto de operários de construção, para dar um efeito irônico a ele. Mesmo sem mãos, ele consegue dirigir (o volante vira sozinho), consertar veículos, pilotar aviões e helicópteros, construir casas, limpar a bunda quando caga, jogar um pouco de CS 1.6 Steam e até MW, MW2 e MW3, mas não consegue simplesmente abrir uma porta. Ele inclusive não consegue bater punheta, e pede pra sua amiga Petunia fazer isso pra ele. Por causa da falta de mãos, ele é ultrafrustado, e ri quando os outros se ferram, mas logo depois esse filho de uma puta se ferra também. Ele perdeu as mãos em um acidente, quando a serra elétrica que usava escorregou das suas mãos e as cortou fora. A marca registrada dele é a cara de bunda que ele faz quando percebe que não tem mãos. Lumpy Um alce azul que sofre de sérios problemas mentais, o que, de acordo com a lógica de HTF, faz ele conseguir inúmeros empregos como médico, cirurgião, construtor, professor, policial e inúmeros outros. Ao contrário dos outros HTF que têm uma aparência fofinha, Lumpy é grande e feio, além de inapto e estúpido. Sua estupidez já levou a inúmeras mortes, inclusive a sua própria (mas ele muito mais mata do que morre, além de ser o único que matou Flippy). Lifty & Shifty Personagens gêmeos da série que também sempre se fodem no final, aparentemente o hobby deles é roubar linguiças de um açougue e colocar numa van que provavelmente também é roubada, sendo que não há nenhum gambé pra prender os filhas da puta, os dois aparentemente parecem ser cleptomaníacos de tanto ver programas do Ronaldo Ésper. Mime É o personagem mais EMO dessa porcaria de série, pois adora maquiagem e roupas em preto e branco, e ficar fazendo gestos que um tanto sugestivos, as garotas taradas e os homossexuais o acham o personagem mais fofucho da série, além das coisas citadas ele não fala, pois sua garganta esta toda fudida de tanto pagar boquete. The Mole É uma porra duma toupeira que não enxerga porra nenhuma e ele é o único de todos os frágeis Tree Friends que nunca morre no final e ele é o mais pegador. Já comeu todas. Cro-Marmot O único personagem que não se fode nunca, vive em um cubo de gelo e consegue fazer coisas impossíveis como Handy, ele também é pré-histórico pois anda com uma roupa dos Flintstones e com um pedaço de pau que o faz super popular com os personagens femininos. Também já comeu todas, mas é óbvio que na hora H ele se descongela. Sniffles É um tamanduá nerd que passa o dia inteiro jogando Tibia, e não é rejeitado pela turma, ele tem uma língua enorme o que explica porque as meninas não o rejeitam. Seu principal alimento são formigas assassinas que fazem dele gato e sapato. Splendid Esquilo gay voador que faz pose de Super Homem em vários episódios que aparece geralmente ao salvar o resto da bixarada, mas ele sem querer querendo mata tudo, o que o torna um perfeito idiota, ouve boatos de que Dercy Gonçalves e Splendid tenham se enfrentado pelo domínio do mundo quem quiser ver está no episódio "Fuck you retardad", não, não, ele nunca ficou tetraplégico. Flippy já pegou ele atrás da escola. Pop Um urso que possui um filho chamado Cub. Ele é o pai mais lesado de todos os tempos, e estranhamente nunca foi feito quanto ao seu fracasso em ser pai. Não só o que faz um péssimo exemplo por fumar na frente do filho, mas o seu desleixo e a sua beça estupidez já levaram a morte do seu próprio filho inúmeras vezes, e na maioria das vezes ele não percebe o que faz o vosso querido Cub morrer. Aparentemente ele é viúvo, mas estranhamente a sua esposa nunca ressuscitou como os outros personagens quando morrem. Mas também é provável que ela simplesmente o tenha abandonado por ser lesado demais (ou ele matou ela também), o que é bastante plausível. Cub Cub é o mais fofinho e um dos que mais se fode no desenho (quanto mais fofo, mais se fode, então a Dercy Gonçalves ficaria ilesa lá). Ele é um bebê que é mais inteligente que o pai, que sempre acaba fazendo cagada e matando o próprio filho. Russell Uma lontra do mar do sexo masculino pirata deformado e retardado. As únicas coisas que fala no lixo desenho são: "Yar!" ou "Yar?". Já brincou com a Giggles enquanto estavam namorando em um barco, mas de qualquer jeito, Cuddles ficou sabendo e prometeu matar Russell, mas o contrário acabou acontecendo, se é que você me entende. Lammy e Mr. Pickels Os personagens novatos da série, Lammy é uma antissocial que não tem amigos, a não ser um pedaço de picles vestido como um aristocrata vitoriano. Ela não faz ideia, mas Mr. Pickels é um assassino de aluguel contratado pela própria Mondo Mini Shows para matar qualquer personagem aleatório que ele encontrar pela frente. Truffles Ele é tão eficiente no seu trabalho, que consegue matar dezenas de personagens de maneira similar ao Flippy, e ainda fazer parecer que Lammy é a assassina. Lammy ainda tenta explicar que o aparentemente inofensivo picles é o assassino, mas isso só faz ela parecer tão maluca quanto Flippy. Ela foi adicionada ao show para aumentar a heterossexualidade na série, pois há apenas 3 garotas e uma delas nem tem certeza sobre seu sexo. Fan Characters thumb|Exemplo de uma personagem idiota com cabelo criada por uma fã sendo estuprada pelo Flippy. Também conhecido como OC (pronuncia-se "ôu cí"), são os personagens criados pelos fãs viciados e trouxas, e eles também criam historinhas com seus personagens criados, contendo suruba e sangue. Esses personagens são tudo um monte de bosta, e os fãs ainda tem esperança que algum dia seus personagens venham a se tornar oficias. Ledo engano, pois a Mondo Media jamais aceitaria personagens que são recolorizações, sem personalidade, com cabelo e até mesmo o personagem oficial de HTF com outra cor e nome diferente. Muitas imagens achadas no site pornô DeviantART trazem esses personagens criados por fãs alienados. A maioria dos OCs costumam ser garotas, e como quem as cria não sabe como fazer uma personagem parece feminina, SEMPRE colocam cabelo. É muito raro encontrar uma porra de um OC de HTF sem cabelo. Quando se encontra um, Padre Quevedo explica que isto non ecziste!!... Mais raro ainda é achar OC de HTF que não seja recolorização, personagem padrão ou ainda que tenha personalidade própria. Quando for criar um personagem, seja engraçado, não apenas idiota. E se estiver criando uma fêmea, mostre que você é foda e faça sem cabelo e com acessórios. Se você for trouxa o suficiente para querer criar um, aí, ô, pode ter cabelo, né? A não ser que você seja careca, seu loser. E mais uma coisa, os personagens criados por fãs sempre são algo como uns agentes especiais que brigam direto sem motivo algum como em filmes sem pauta para fazer coisa melhor. O jogo Talvez você não saiba, mas sim, existe sim um jogo deles! Mas é pura estratégia de marketing, pois não vale nada o jogo. Ele é a prova que só nerds assistem o desenho, por que o jogo só saiu para ser comprado online! Mas ele é tão chato, que não é como deveria ser, de você ser o Flippy e sair por aí matando todo mundo, é apenas um jogo de jogabilidade impossível, uma cópia barata de Lemmings que cansa a vista e você tem que salvar os bichinhos, provando que eles são muito burros pra se salavarem sozinhos e que eles tem um limite de vida afinal. Eles não vivem pra sempre, outra prova de que HTF logo vai acabar, por que os emos estão começando a gostar dos BIiixXinnnhuuSS fFFFooFFfUUXXxUUXx e ninguém quer que os emos gostem de sua criação, não é verdade? Ah, o gráfico é péssimo também. Até aquele Nintendo 64 que você jogava na casa do seu primo que morava em Sapopemba tem gráficos melhores que este lixo! thumb|100px|right|Qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência Retarded Animal Babies RAB é um desenho lançado em flash em 2003 no Newgrounds por um americano. Segundo as críticas nos episódios (legendados, coisa rara em animação na Internet) lançados no Youtube, "Happy Tree Friends" seria um "rip-off" (tentativa barata de faturar em alguma produção, originalmente para a TV), sendo RAB mais engraçado por causa dos roteiros, fazendo South Park uma "piada sem graça" também. Vídeos da 99px|banana Resumo do desenho desculpe não posso mostrar isso, porquê tem muitas crianças assistindo esse tipo merda